


關於平安夜

by kuro_meow



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_meow/pseuds/kuro_meow
Summary: 日劇版12集中間的腦補安達的畢業典禮^^(可能有OOC請見諒)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤優一/安達清
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	關於平安夜

**1\. 我們回家吧**

砰——

一束煙花衝上了黑暗的夜空，點亮了寂靜的平安夜。

夜幕下的兩人牽著手，在煙花慢慢灑落下來時，不約而同地把目光投向對方，相視而笑。

『雖然不知道是誰放的，但是謝謝你，也謝謝上天，讓我們能剛好看見這麼漂亮的煙花。』安達不禁心想。

雖然這一束小小的煙花，沒有他小時候跟媽媽看的煙花大會絢爛，但一定是他人生中看過最美的，最美的煙花。

安達瞇起眼，凝視著夜空上四散開來的點點金光，心裡有種莫名的感動，再次看向黑澤。

『能跟黑澤和好，真是太好了。』

「怎麼了？」黑澤瞇起眼，莞爾一笑。

「我們……」安達吞了吞口水，「接下來要怎麼辦？」

這個似曾相識的問題，讓黑澤不禁愣了一下，但很快又笑成瞇瞇眼，回了和兩人心意相通那天一樣的答案﹕「怎麼？你的意思是……我可以去安達家嗎？」

這次安達沒再像上次表現得驚慌失措，反而低眉垂眼地點了點頭，緩緩啟齒﹕「但是……不是去我家，而是去黑澤家。」

畢竟他失戀的這幾天，整天都只想哭，什麼事情也不想做，完全顧不上收拾家裡的東西，弄得家裡一團亂的。要是被黑澤看到那慘況，那實在是太丟人了。

他小心翼翼地瞥了黑澤一眼，用軟糯的聲音補了一句﹕「不可以嗎？」

【啊啊啊——安達到底知道自己在說什麼嗎？剛才那聲「不可以嗎」也太軟萌了吧，簡直就是犯規！】

「軟、軟萌是什麼鬼啦！」聽到黑澤心聲的安達，瞬間變得面紅耳赤。

「因為安達真的很可愛嘛。」黑澤咬著下唇，一臉甜絲絲地回答。

要不是安達剛才的那句話提醒了黑澤，黑澤都快要忘掉自己的心聲會被他的小魔法師讀到。

於是，他便連忙用心聲瘋狂向安達表白，正確運用這個神奇的力量。

【我好喜歡安達，真的好喜歡，好喜歡，好喜歡喔。】

真的喜歡安達喜歡得，捧在手裡怕摔了，含在嘴裡怕化了。

「我知道了，你不要再說了！」滿臉通紅的安達弱弱地瞪了黑澤一眼，「……你還沒回答我呢，是可以去你家，還是不可以啊……」

「當然可以啊。」黑澤想也沒想便點頭說好，轉過身指向大樓的樓梯，「那走吧。」

【好開心啊——說起來剛才安達說要解除魔法，難道今晚就可以跟安達……】

突然意識到安達也在聽的黑澤，有點慌張地觀察安達的反應。

【對不起，你忘了我剛才想的東西吧……我今晚會乖乖睡床鋪的。】

黑澤蹙起雙眉，像是一隻做錯事的小狗，可憐巴巴地向安達傳遞他的心聲。

【好不容易才和好了……這樣會嚇到安達的，我要振作點，努力忍住才行！要是被安達討厭怎麼辦……】

然而，即便知道心聲會被讀到，人還是很難自主地控制自己的意識，黑澤還是會下意識地思考各種事。

安達搖搖頭，「沒關係。」

畢竟他自己也是男生，他偶爾也會想像跟黑澤做那些不能言喻的事，只是幸好對方沒有魔法，他的各種妄想才不會被發現。

想到黑澤還是怕被自己討厭，那缺乏安全感的模樣，安達又加了一句﹕「我不會討厭你。」

『對了，我應該要更坦率一點，好好向黑澤傳遞我的喜歡才行。』

於是，安達便用堅定的目光說﹕「真的，我才不會因為這種小事而討厭你啦。我、我剛才不是說了嗎？我真的很喜歡黑澤喔。」

黑澤先是有點難以置信地眨了幾下眼，然後再度眼眶泛淚。

【安達真的是我的小天使，我上輩子到底修了什麼福，才能與他在一起？】

安達看著對方眼眸中的淚水，心裡突然一緊，心疼地替他擦掉快要流出來的淚水，「真是的，這就要哭真是太誇張了吧……」

但歸根究底，這都是他的錯啊……仔細想想，都是他之前的扭扭捏捏造成了黑澤的不安。他不想黑澤一直用這種不對等的姿態和他在一起，明明他才是該慶幸自己能被十項全能的黑澤喜歡的那一方啊。

「抱歉，我原本也不想被安達看到我這麼遜的一面的……」黑澤破涕為笑，「可能因為我真的太喜歡安達了，所以才……」

「好了好了，別再說了。」安達忍不住捂住了黑澤的嘴巴，「我們回家吧。」

聽到這句話的黑澤，像是有一股暖流直流進他的心田。他真的好喜歡「我們」這一個詞語，特別是從安達嘴裡說出來的「我們」。因為這讓他知道，他們確實是在一起的，而不只是他單方面的喜歡。

「嗯，回家。」黑澤笑瞇瞇的，看上去一臉滿足。

兩人手牽著手，一起向前邁出了一步。

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**2\. 初吻**

在黑澤握住門把，推開門的前一刻，他像是忽然想起了什麼，頓了一下。

「那個……我剛想起我還沒收拾家裡的東西，能不能給我五分鐘？」黑澤一臉抱歉地說﹕「不，三分鐘就好了。」

【這麼冷的天，卻要讓你在外面等，對不起……】

「沒事啦，你家再亂也不會比我家亂，沒有什麼不好意思的。」安達不以為然地說。

「可是……」黑澤咬著下唇，遲疑了一下，「那好吧……但你不要嚇倒喔。」

話音剛落，推開門的瞬間，安達便在原地愣住了。

『這程度的話，根本就跟我家不相伯仲……看來他這幾天也過得不好？』

無數的啤酒罐散落在房子的各處，地上還有些已開封的零食包裝，而玄關附近更是有幾袋沒拿去丟掉的可燃垃圾——這都是安達不曾在黑澤家看見的髒亂。

「看吧，都說了很糟糕……我馬上去收拾，你先坐一下——啊不對，我應該要先去放洗澡水，你待會兒先去洗吧。」說完，他便拍了拍安達的肩膀。

【早知道還是先讓他在外面等好了，安達會不會對我幻滅啊？唉，我也真是的，剛才出來之前就該先收拾一下……】

「不會。」安達立刻否定黑澤心中的不安，並不自知地說出了和七年前一樣的話﹕「你老是一副完美先生的樣子，看到你這樣子感覺很新鮮，就覺得這樣也滿好的。」

黑澤怔了一下，嘴角含笑地嘟嚷了一句﹕「什麼啊……」

他的小天使真的，七年來都一如既往呢，總是那麼輕易地便觸碰到他的內心。

而他的心臟也像七年前一樣，怦通怦通地跳得很大聲。

沒過一會兒，所有的東西都被黑澤迅速清理掉，就連現在沒法丟掉的可燃垃圾也被藏到某個角落裡，剛才的狼藉彷彿只是安達的眼花罷了。

轉眼間，飯桌上也多了一杯檸檬水。那是每次安達到訪黑澤家時，黑澤都會為他準備的。

忙完的黑澤，隨即便坐到了安達的對面。

兩人坐在同樣的位置，讓安達禁不住想起幾天前的情景——那是折磨了他好幾天的一幕。

『對了，那天黑澤明明準備了一大桌的飯菜，他後來是怎麼收拾的呢……那天的事，會不會對他造成了陰影？剛才那些啤酒罐也是，到底是一個人喝了多少啊……仔細看看他的樣子好像也憔悴了不少，看來我真的傷他傷得很深……我這個笨蛋。』

「安達？」黑澤看到安達一直在走神，忍不住問。

「那個……前幾天真的很對不起。我不應該用我的懦弱作為傷害黑澤的藉口……」安達內疚地垂下頭，緊皺著眉頭道歉。

「那天我們都有不對，你也不用再道歉了，現在和好了就讓它過去吧，嗯？」黑澤握住了安達的手，淺淺一笑，嘗試安撫他的戀人。

可是，就在他碰到黑澤的瞬間，他從黑澤的腦海裡讀到了那天的那些畫面，特別是他在這張椅子上推開黑澤的那一幕特別清晰。

『果然，他根本就還沒釋懷……也對，我那天那麼用力地推開了他，一定把他傷得很深……』

安達咬著下唇，抬起頭看向黑澤。

『不行，我一定要作出改變！不能總讓黑澤照顧我的心情，這個人的內心根本就滿目瘡痍，明明耿耿於懷，卻還老是裝著沒事，反過來先考慮我的事……』

安達緩緩鬆開了黑澤的手，卻在那瞬間靠自己的力量，讀懂了黑澤眼中閃過的不安，無疑是印證了自己剛才的猜測，讓他知道自己更加要鼓起勇氣，去改變這一切。

他不想要黑澤對這飯桌有任何陰影，那就……只好在這裡製造些美好的回憶了吧？

「你、你過來這邊一下。」安達紅著臉向黑澤招手。

「嗯？」黑澤一臉疑惑地站起來，走了過去。

「你半蹲一下……」安達緊張地眨了幾下眼，不敢看向黑澤。

「怎麼——唔！」沒等黑澤說完，滿臉緋紅的安達便扯著黑澤的衣服，把自己的唇瓣貼上對方的嘴唇。

苑如蜻蜓點水般，輕輕的一個吻。

然而，這個吻卻瞬間撫平了他的傷口，心中一直存在的不安，彷彿頓時煙消雲散。

黑澤一時間反應不過來，眼睛瞪得大大的，看似有些愕然。

他之前還以為安達或許還不能接受男生，才會把他推開，但現在看來又好像不全是那樣？

就在安達還在納悶黑澤沒反應的時候，他便聽到了對方激動的心聲——

【什麼？什麼？什麼？安達剛才是親我了嗎？是親了吧？親了對吧？我該不會是在做夢吧？】

聽到黑澤心聲的安達，頓時安下了心，抿著嘴抱怨似的地說﹕「怎麼，你有什麼不滿嗎……」

「沒有——」黑澤有些受寵若驚，然後也有些不好意思地說﹕「只是你這麼冷不防地親我，我的心臟會撐不住啊。」

怦通、怦通、怦通——

一瞬間，屋子裡只剩下了強而有力的心跳聲，然而卻分不清那到底是誰的心跳聲。

黑澤纏上了安達的手，直勾勾地看進對方的眸子，像是想把對方給吃掉一樣。

【我可以再親安達嗎？】

滿臉通紅的安達緊張得一言不發，過了幾秒後默默閉上了眼睛。

明白到這是默許的意思，黑澤便彎下腰摟過安達的後頸，在安達的耳邊輕輕地說﹕「乖，張開嘴巴。」

感覺到耳邊癢癢的安達，微微一顫，卻乖乖地聽從黑澤的話，稍為張開了嘴唇。

黑澤先溫柔地吻了一下發紅的耳根，再捧住安達的臉，印上了安達的雙唇。

【安達的嘴唇好軟，好可愛，好喜歡——】

聽到黑澤傳來的心聲，安達覺得更害羞了，有種想讓對方閉嘴的衝動，卻發現自己的雙唇被黑澤緊緊地鎖住，動彈不得。

【安達你有在聽嗎？我真的很喜歡，很喜歡安達。剛才安達主動親上來，我真的覺得自己快要升天了。】

在剛才那一刻之前，黑澤從沒想過他們之間的初吻是由安達主動的。剛才嘴唇碰到的時候，心裡有種莫名的情緒一直湧動，他自己也說不清那到底是一種什麼樣的情感。是感動、感恩嗎？還是說像得到救贖一樣？又或者只是單純的愛慕之情？

黑澤溫柔地吸吮安達的唇瓣，他所有的肢體語言，彷彿都在訴說著他對安達的愛。

對戀愛一竅不通的安達，鼓起勇氣試著學黑澤那樣，輕輕地吸住對方的唇，有些笨拙地回應對方。

「唔……」

【啊啊啊！安達回吻我了！好開心怎麼辦，可是再繼續下去的話，安達好像快喘不過氣來了——】

第一次跟別人接吻的安達，還沒好好學會如何換氣，緊緊地抓著黑澤的衣服，有點微喘的樣子。

於是，溫柔的黑澤便緩緩鬆開了安達，用略帶一點色氣的聲音問﹕「安達你還好嗎？」

說完，他還不忙盯著安達，舔了一下自己的嘴唇，像是在回味剛才的吻似的。

「……嗯。」安達睜著小鹿般的雙眼，頂著紅潤的雙頰，用非常輕的聲音回了一聲。

【真是太犯規了，這世界怎麼能有這麼可愛的人？啊……好想再親，可是再親下去，我怕我自己會忍不住想要更多……】

黑澤用他僅餘的理性，強行將目光從安達的雙唇移開。

要是之前的安達，肯定早已經不堪負荷了。

但是初嘗禁果的安達，第一次知道原來跟別人親吻是一件這麼舒服的事，坦白說他也有點意猶未盡的感覺，好想再被那雙溫暖的唇覆上——

「……那、那你來教我換氣。」安達鼓起了生平的勇氣，害羞地啟齒。

「你……」黑澤吞了吞口水，「你知道你自己在說什麼嗎？」

「你不要了就算——唔。」上一秒還在惱羞成怒的安達，下一秒便被黑澤的吻安撫好了。

【記得要用鼻子呼吸喔。】

黑澤這次的吻明顯比剛才更霸道了，吸吮的力度也變大了不少，像是怎麼也不夠，要把安達的嘴唇整個吃掉似的。

黑澤一邊吻著安達，一邊扣住安達的後頸，把人抱得更緊。黑澤把他的膝蓋頂在安達的雙腳之間，絲毫不給對方逃走的機會。

【安達，我可以把舌頭伸進去嗎？】

『這、這速度會不會太快了？可是，又有點想試試看……但好害羞啊……怎麼辦……』

良久也得不到回應的黑澤，便按著安達的後腦，吻得愈來愈肆無忌憚，弄得安達又快喘不過氣。

安達連忙拍拍對方的肩膀，讓黑澤給他喘口氣的機會。

黑澤知道再這樣吻下去，他可愛的安達真的會昏過去，只好不捨地離開那軟軟的唇瓣。

「哈……」如願以償被鬆開的安達，趕忙喘著大氣。

【天啊，安達這喘息也太色了吧……好想再聽到更多……】

安達還沒從剛才的吻緩過來，雙眼迷離地看著黑澤，讓黑澤更興奮了。

黑澤直盯著安達的唇，眼神裡滿是情慾。

【好想抱安達……】

終於回過神來的安達，聽到這句心聲後，不禁又顫了一下。

「啊，對不起……」意識到安達在害怕後，深深的愧疚感猛地湧上黑澤的心房。

【今天已經親到安達了，再進一步就會嚇到他……要慢慢來才行。】

然而，黑澤的膝蓋卻忽然頂到了一個硬梆梆的東西。

這時，兩人的動作都怔住了，空氣也彷彿凝固了。

安達剛才只顧著回應黑澤的吻，拼命地找出可以呼吸的時機，根本無暇理會其他事情，現在才驚覺自己的下體原來起了反應。

「呃……我……」安達知道自己起反應的事被黑澤發現了，有種無地自容的感覺，害羞得不敢看向黑澤的雙眼。

【安達居然勃起了，好開心……是因為剛才的吻好舒服嗎？】

「……要我幫你嗎？」黑澤吞了吞口水，忍不住看向安達鼓起來的那一處。

而有點太壞心眼的他，並沒有將膝蓋放下，而是用不重不輕的力度，隔著褲子磨蹭了安達的兩腿之間。

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**3\. 今晚一起睡吧**

黑澤慢慢地把頭靠近安達，直勾勾地盯著眼前的人，不給安達絲毫逃走的機會。

「啊？那、那個……我……」安達下意識地抖了一下，低著頭完全不敢與黑澤對上眼。

『天啊好丟人……我居然在黑澤面前勃起了……』

「開玩笑的。」不等安達說完，黑澤便搶先道。

黑澤看到一臉慌張的安達，意識到自己欺負他欺負得有點過火，連忙把膝蓋放下。

「抱歉，我太壞心了。」黑澤把手放在後腦杓，訕笑著說。

『剛才好像有點嚇到安達了……他會不會覺得我有點太得寸進尺呢？但安達也沒有明確地拒絕我，那是不是代表他或許也不反感？唉，不過要是真的嚇到他，被他討厭就不好了……我還是不要太貪心，後續就留待下次，一步一步來吧。』

「……啊？」安達瞬間有點懵了。

再遲鈍的安達也知道，剛才黑澤的那句話根本就不是開玩笑，而是他給自己的一個台階罷了。

就在安達想要說些什麼時，一陣冰冷的女聲打破了這個空間的沉默。

「熱水加熱完成——」

兩人不由得同時愣了一下，看向了浴室的方向。

隔了片晌，黑澤先反應過來，並向安達遞上他專屬的深藍色睡衣，「安達先去洗吧。」

「……嗯。」就在安達接過睡衣的瞬間，他又讀到了黑澤的心聲。

【呃，這個時機點也太剛好了吧？但幸好如此，不然再這樣下去，我可能真的就控制不住我自己了……】

安達吞了吞口水，緊張得把睡衣揉成一團，並用睡衣蓋住自己起了反應的下體。

他瞥了黑澤一眼，有些尷尬地向著浴室門晃動手指，「那、那我就先去洗了……」

黑澤點了點頭，以一個微笑回應安達。

「吧嗒——」聽到了輕輕的關門聲後，黑澤頓時鬆了口氣，拍拍自己的胸口，在心裡稱讚自己剛才做得好，沒讓理性跑掉。

而好不容易關上浴室門，把門上鎖的安達，瞬間有點腿軟的感覺，沿著門滑落至地板，雙腳平放。

「呼……」安達背靠著門，一意識到自己現在在一個安全的小空間裡面後，霎時鬆了口氣。

『唉，我也太沒用了吧，就因為這點事又不堪負荷……剛才明明還在天台上信誓旦旦地說沒有了魔法也沒關係，結果一到關鍵時刻，我還是選擇逃跑了……明明這些事都是遲早要面對的啊……一般情侶的話，剛剛可能就邀對方一起洗澡了吧？但對於戀愛偏差值F級的我來說，那根本就說不出口好嗎……』

安達慢慢解開褲頭，把那個一直頂住內褲的東西掏了出來，垂頭喪氣地套弄起來。

『真是的……黑澤怎麼可以面不改容地說出那種話來？而且結果勃起的只有我，他那裡根本就什麼反應都沒有，實在是太丟人了……這就是經驗之差嗎？還是我剛才的吻技太差，根本就提不上他的興致……但也沒辦法啊，畢竟我都沒有跟黑澤以外的人接吻過……還是說我沒有魅力嗎？』

想到這裡，安達心裡一緊，忍不住站了起來，照了照浴室的鏡子。

他看著鏡中憔悴的自己，皺著眉頭嘆了口氣。

『唉，的確是不怎麼樣呢……畢竟都是三十歲的大男人了，再加上這幾天睡得不好，黑眼圈什麼的都出來了，這臉看上去實在是太糟糕了……更不用說這圓圓的肚子……』

就在安達愈想愈沮喪時，黑澤送他的紅色鋼筆忽然快要從褲袋掉出來，嚇得安達連忙把它扶好，小心翼翼地放在洗手台上。

『真是嚇死我了，幸好接住了，要是掉在地上摔壞了怎麼辦，那是黑澤特地買來送我的……』

回過神來後，安達發現自己的下體早已因為過度驚嚇而軟掉，但這反而讓他莫名地鬆了口氣，畢竟在別人家，特別是黑澤家打手槍實在是太羞恥了。

看著那枝鋼筆，安達忽然又想起天台上黑澤對他說的話。

他到現在還覺得，黑澤單膝下跪跟他說「請你永遠和我在一起吧」，像極了求婚的那個瞬間好不真實，讓他一度懷疑自己是不是在做夢，但同樣地又讓他感受到了前未所有的幸福感。

他還記得當時五味雜陳的情緒湧上心頭，害他泫然淚下。

當時的心情十分複雜，大概包含著對黑澤的愛、對黑澤的感謝之情，但也同時包含了對黑澤的愧疚。自己明明傷害了他無數次，但他還是一次又一次地把自己擁入懷中，清楚地告訴自己他有多麼喜歡他。

無關魔法，只因他就是他。

光是回想那個瞬間——黑澤的表情、黑澤的聲音、黑澤的動作，就讓安達不由得心中一蕩，嘴角上揚的同時又有點想哭。

『對啊，我得自信點才行……黑澤都那樣說了，我怎麼能懷疑黑澤對我的喜歡呢？可能真的只是剛好而已吧，我不應該想太多。』

想到此，安達便對著鏡子中的自己笑了一笑。

就在安達拿著蓮蓬頭沖洗身體時，他又驀地想起黑澤剛才的一句話。

【好想抱安達……】

一旦想起這句話，這句話便在安達的腦裡揮之不去了。

本來就因為洗澡水而變得臉色紅潤的安達，此時更是愈發滿臉緋紅。

『對了，我怎麼就忘了這個呢……』

安達想起以前在公司不小心觸碰到黑澤時，黑澤腦裡的那些妄想畫面——第一次約會的晚上，兩人身穿白色的浴袍，黑澤抱著他抬起他的腿，慢慢在床上壓倒他，眼睛裡充滿慾火，作勢要親下去似的。

『啊啊啊——我不能再想下去了！』安達害羞得只想快點忘掉那些兒童不宜的畫面。

『但是……要是想讓魔法消失的話——不，與魔法無關，作為正常情侶的話，我們遲早還是會進行到那一步的吧？雖然剛才我躲過去了，但會不會等會兒又……？畢竟今晚氣氛那麼好，而且我感覺如果不是今晚的話，我可能又會再逃避下去，而黑澤又會顧慮著我，然後解除魔法的事就這樣不了了之……所以，要不就今晚……？』

安達愈想就愈覺得不好意思，好想找個地洞鑽進去，這樣他就不要面對接下來的一切了。

『而且我剛才也算是半拒絕了黑澤，也不知道他會不會又胡思亂想，誤以為我會討厭他……我也想讓黑澤開心啊。』

就在安達洗到自己的臀部時，他忽然又想起了什麼。

『噢對了，我記得我上網查過，男生之間做愛的話，下面那方是要做事前準備的吧……我跟黑澤的話，在黑澤的妄想中我好像是被壓的那個，而說實話我也無法想像自己去抱黑澤……那就意味著如果我們要做的話，他的那、那個就要插、插進來……？』

想到這裡，安達突然感到菊花一緊，打了個冷顫。

接著，安達憑著冒險精神，羞怯地把一根手指伸了進去。

『天啊，一根手指就已經快進不去了，要是黑澤的那裡很大的話，那豈不是……天啊，會不會很痛啊，我還沒做好心理準備呢……不對，如果是跟黑澤，好像也沒關係……以他的性格，他應該會很溫柔吧？我只要都交給他就行了……啊啊啊——我到底在想什麼啦！』

安達雖然在腦裡自我吐嘈了一番，但還是羞答答地學著網上看過的，嘗試清洗自己的後面。

『……不管了，還是先做好準備吧……之後的事，之後才算！』

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

至於屋子的另一邊，黑澤正在從櫃子裡拖出備用的棉被。

『今晚就把床讓給安達吧，我睡客廳就好。』

他鋪著床舖，又想起了剛才安達親吻自己那惹人喜愛的模樣。

『啊……剛才的安達真是太可愛了，居然會主動親我，雖然有點生澀，但還是努力地回吻我，我這麼幸福真的可以嗎？』

黑澤含笑著放下枕頭，腦裡滿滿都是安達。

『而且我還是第一次看到安達勃起呢……好開心，是因為我吧！他那害羞的模樣實在是太犯規了，這世界上怎麼可以有這麼可愛的生物？一想到除了我以外，從來沒有人看過那樣的安達，真的是太感謝蒼天了！』

然後，黑澤看了看浴室門，又想起了什麼。

『對了，現在安達是不是在浴室裡自行解決呢？啊啊啊，一想到安達在我家做那樣的事，實在是讓我興奮得不能自已……天啊，他會不會想著我打出來呢……如果是的話——不行不行，我要冷靜下來，我不能再瘋狂妄想下去了，安達本應是遠觀而不可褻玩的存在，我不能再這樣想下去了……』

黑澤用力地眨了眨眼，用理性將視線從浴室門移走，繼續手上的工作。

『唉，要不是因為剛才我衝動話多，本來還想問安達今晚可不可以一起睡呢……畢竟是聖誕夜啊。雖然我沒打算要強行對安達出手，但是我現在這樣問的話，那意思就會變了味，安達會以為我有所企圖吧——雖然我真的很想現在就抱了安達，但也不能做勉強安達的事啊……問出來的話，一定會嚇壞安達的。』

黑澤一臉惋惜地搖搖頭，拉好被子的每一角。

『還是算了吧。』

弄好棉被後，黑澤便站了起來，去準備自己等會兒替換的家居服。

『對了，安達今天好像比平常洗得有點久，該不是有什麼事吧？』

想到此，黑澤禁不住蹙眉，擔心地敲了敲浴室門，「安達，你沒事吧？我看你洗得有點久。」

「嗯！」裡面的安達先是嚇了一跳，然後趕忙回道﹕「沒事沒事，我很快就出來了。」

「沒事就好，你慢慢來。」聽到安達的回應，黑澤頓時舒了口氣。

結果沒過多久，安達便穿著深藍色的睡衣，從浴室出來了。

「黑澤你也趕快去洗吧。」安達一邊擦著微濕的頭髮，一邊慢慢地走進客廳，沒想到映入眼簾的卻是備用的棉被。

「啊？那棉被……」安達看著那棉被，驟然感到有些惘然若失。

『什麼嘛……結果只有自己一個勁兒地為今晚準備……』

黑澤察覺到安達的眼神有點不對，但不明所以，只好說﹕「今天安達睡床吧，我睡客廳就好。」

要是是平常的安達，肯定很快就點頭說好了，要不就是堅持把床讓給黑澤，但是安達難得剛才已經做好了身心上的準備，就不想白費了自己的努力。

「那個……」安達吞了吞口水，再次鼓起生平的勇氣，輕輕地問﹕「我們今晚……要不要一起睡？」

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**4\. 床上等我**

「啊？」黑澤愣了一下，剎那間以為是自己聽錯了，但當他看到臉紅耳赤的安達時，便知道那不是他的幻聽。

「你……你可以再說一遍嗎？」可是明知如此，黑澤仍覺得此時此刻不太真實，還想再確認一遍。

『安達剛才說什麼了？他是說今晚要跟我一起睡嗎？我真的沒有聽錯嗎？天啊，今天是什麼日子，各種驚喜接二連三地來……』

「你分明就聽見了！」安達瞪了黑澤一眼，悶哼了一聲，「你不要就算了。」

『所以我是真的沒有幻聽對吧？啊啊啊——安達太可愛了吧！』

「才沒有不想！」黑澤立刻高聲否認，然後有點不好意思地說﹕「只是沒想到安達會主動說想跟我睡，有點意外而已。」

「……哦。」安達用手抓了一下自己的後腦杓，有些磕磕巴巴地說﹕「你之前不是一直嚷著要討獎賞嗎——因為我的緣故一直推遲約會，然後企劃徵選你又幫了我很多，所以……就……」

『其實我只是單純地想跟黑澤一起睡……但這樣說的話會應該顯得沒那麼突兀吧？而且感謝他的心也的確是真的。』

「原來安達還記得獎賞的事啊。」黑澤甜滋滋地笑了起來，「謝謝安達，我好高興。」

『其實獎賞的事本來只是說來鬧著玩，沒想到安達居然當真了，果然是個善良的小天使。』

「……那你趕快去洗澡吧。」安達害臊地指了指浴室門，「太晚洗澡對身體不好。」

黑澤滿足地笑著點頭，迅速地把備用的棉被塞回櫃子後，一個箭步便上前抱住了安達。

【床上等我。】

還沒等安達反應過來，他便已眉飛色舞地走進了浴室。

安達看著已關上的浴室門，吞了一下口水，努力消化黑澤剛才的話，以及那個自己身穿睡衣在床上等黑澤的妄想畫面。

「……真是的，不要老是濫用魔法啊。」安達紅著臉嘟嚷了一聲。

而黑澤在關上浴室門的瞬間，便再也按捺不住內心的雀躍，忍不住在浴室了跳了幾下。

『剛才的安達真的太可愛了——安達到底知道自己在說什麼嗎？不對，安達邀我一起睡覺，應該沒有什麼特別的含意，大概就是蓋被子純聊天吧，我不能想太多……但還是想要期待一下？』

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

安達坐在床上聽著浴室的水聲，不禁變得緊張起來。他攥著拳頭，在腦裡反復想像等會兒可能會出現的一百個情景。

『希望黑澤能洗久一點……我還沒做好心理準備啊。』

安達雖然也有在黑澤家過夜的經驗，但是通常的話他只會在客廳的沙發等黑澤。不知道這是兩人的一種默契還是什麼，他們都不曾一起坐在床上，甚至是接近睡床的範圍。所以此時此刻的安達，真的緊張得心臟快要不堪負荷了。

然而，不知道黑澤是故意的還是怎樣，黑澤今天好像比平常洗得更快，不消一刻便從浴室出來了。

「啊，安達真的有乖乖地在床上等我呢。」說完，黑澤便囅然一笑。

「你、你怎麼這麼快就……」安達驚訝地看著對方，下意識地把被子抓得更緊了。

黑澤快捷地爬上睡床，把頭湊近安達邪魅一笑，刻意在安達的耳邊低聲說道﹕「因為我等不及要跟安達一起睡。」

「哈？」安達瞬間嚇得縮成一團，因為太害羞了所以不敢看向黑澤，「那個……」

『哪有說得這麼直接的！』

「抱歉，我又太壞心了哈哈。」黑澤笑著賠罪，隔了半秒又問道﹕「安達會覺得我太得意忘形嗎？」

「……也不會——不，可能有點？」安達頓了一下，「但我不討厭。」

『真是的，安達你太可愛了。』黑澤一把摟住了安達，把頭貼上安達的側臉。

安達不由得芫爾一笑，也緊緊地抱住黑澤。

【今天除了是第一次親親的紀念日，還是第一次一起睡的紀念日呢！】

「紀念日也太多了吧。」安達小聲地抱怨，心裡卻是喜孜孜的。

『……我也會記住這一天的。』

「一點兒也不多。」黑澤自信滿滿地笑著說﹕「只要是跟安達有關的事，我全都會記住的。」

安達不好意思地別過頭，看了看床邊的時鐘，嘗試轉移話題﹕「時間還早呢，我們要不要幹些什麼才睡？」

而少根筋的安達並不知道，他在床上說這句話，是多麼的引人遐想。

黑澤先是怔了一下，然後很快便尋回了冷靜，知道安達只是想一起看個電影什麼的，而不是實行自己腦裡的各種色情妄想，但他還是想跟安達卿卿我我。

「比如說什麼？」黑澤挑眉，把問題拋給安達。

「呃……」安達一時間想不出自己有什麼特別想幹的事，不禁蹙起雙眉。

「比如說……這個？」說完，黑澤便吻上了安達的唇瓣。

只是蜻蜓點水式的，帶著試探意味的，輕輕的一個吻。

『忍不住就親下去了……安達會討厭嗎？』

「……好啊。」安達瞥了黑澤一眼，低著頭臉紅耳赤地小聲說道。

「啊？」黑澤沒想到安達居然會這麼老實地說好，有點懵了。

【今天的安達到底是怎麼了？好像……比平時積極、坦率？啊啊啊，我的心臟要撐不住了！】

黑澤沒為意到兩人的雙腳在被子下貼在一起，不知道自己的心聲都被安達一一聽見了。

「……你不喜歡嗎？」安達扁著嘴，看上去好像有些委屈。

「怎麼可能！我最喜歡安達了！」黑澤連忙否認，「只是覺得我這麼幸福真的好嗎？」

安達真誠地看著黑澤的雙眼，「不是只有你，我也因為黑澤而感到很幸福啊。」

黑澤總是為他默默地做了許多事情，還完全不吝嗇地表達自己的愛，真的讓他感受到了前所未有的幸福。

有時候，安達也會想，要是黑澤也有魔法便好了，便能聽到自己其實有多麼喜歡黑澤。但現實就是黑澤並沒有魔法，所以要傳遞他的心情的話，他就只能靠自己的嘴巴說出來吧？

「今晚……」安達害羞地看著黑澤，「你幫我解除魔法好嗎？」

黑澤先是愣了一下，但從安達的眼神感受到了對方的真摰後，便溫柔地問﹕「真的可以嗎？安達不害怕？」

【安達要是還沒做好心理準備的話，就不要勉強自己。我們有的是時間，可以慢慢來。】

「如果說不害怕那就是騙你的，但是……」安達吞了吞口水，直視黑澤的雙眼，「我覺得如果是跟黑澤的話就沒關係。」

「啪」的一聲，黑澤僅餘的理智線斷弦了。

黑澤猛地扣住安達的後頸，堵上安達的嘴巴，難耐地瘋狂吸吮他的雙唇。

「嗯……」兩人的唇觸碰的瞬間，一股電流竄上了安達的身子，讓他的身體不禁一弓。

【安達可以再把嘴巴打開一點嗎？】

安達下意識地張開雙唇，沒多久便感受一個柔軟的物體入侵他的嘴巴裡，勾起他的舌尖肆意亂竄。

「唔哈……」

『感覺好奇怪……但又好舒服，好想再繼續下去。』

安達無法自制地想要更多，便不自覺地把雙手纏上黑澤的脖子，試圖加深這個吻。

【主動的安達實在是太引人犯罪了！好想親到他喘不過氣……】

得到安達的回應，黑澤更急切地纏住對方的小舌，啃住安達的軟唇。兩人的唾液在唇舌交纏中相互交融，發出淫靡的水聲。

【安達好棒，好舒服……】

安達感到全身發熱，按捺不住本能的慾望。他還是第一次有這樣的感覺，這麼想要擁有一個人，好像怎麼也不夠一樣，只想一直親下去，就這樣親到明天早上。

「唔……」安達的呼吸聲漸漸變重，察覺到此的黑澤依依不捨地離開了安達的唇瓣。

兩人唇舌分離的那一刻，在空中牽起了一條曖昧的銀絲。

「哈……哈嗯……」被弄得心跳臉紅的安達粗喘著氣，抱著黑澤的脖子，雙眼迷離地看著對方。

「我愛你。」黑澤微喘著說，溫柔地笑著撫摸著安達的雙頰。

「我也愛你。」雖然安達感到有點害臊，但還是坦率地回應著黑澤的愛。

話音剛落，安達的腳便碰到了一個硬梆梆的東西，他立刻反應過來是黑澤起了反應，接著也發現自己也勃起了。

「呃……」安達尷尬地夾緊雙腿，不想讓黑澤看見那個鼓起來的地方。

『我怎麼又勃起了……但是太好了，這次黑澤也起反應了。』安達除了感到害羞以外，還有一種莫名的安心。

「看著我。」黑澤舔了下唇，色氣滿滿地說﹕「安達不用遮住它，也不用覺得害羞。」

【好開心，安達的那裡又因為我起反應了。】

「可、可是……」安達咬著下唇，遲疑了一下後還是乖乖聽從黑澤的話，慢慢把雙腿張開。

「這就乖了。」黑澤咬著安達發紅的耳根，在安達的耳邊低語。

耳朵癢癢的感覺讓安達不禁顫了一下，更加用力地抓緊了黑澤的衣角。

「我可以幫安達嗎？」黑澤的手緩緩地掃過安達的身體，最後停留在安達的褲頭上。

【害羞的安達太可愛了。】

安達羞答答地輕聲「嗯」了一聲，完全不敢對上黑澤的眼睛。

【這麼老實可愛的安達，只可以讓我一個人看見喔。】

接著，黑澤便把安達的褲子連著內褲拉了下來，握住了那個蓄勢待發的小可愛。

「唔……」被握住的那一刻，安達感覺全身的血液都一口氣流到了那裡，讓他憋得更難受。

這是安達成年後第一次被其他人碰到下體，而對方更是他最喜歡的黑澤，這事實讓他害羞得想立刻找個洞鑽入去。

黑澤邪魅一笑，【安達的這裡也很可愛。】

「你、你別說了！」安達羞恥地瞪了黑澤一眼。

『男生的那裡難道還有分可不可愛的嗎？自從黑澤知道魔法的事後，就老是用心聲騷擾我……』

「我可什麼也沒說喔。」黑澤用手蓋住自己的嘴巴，一臉得意洋洋地說。

【是偷聽的安達不對，我可是無辜的。】

黑澤加快了手上的動作，一邊盯著安達，一邊撫弄著安達的下體。

「……你！」黑澤的話讓安達無以反駁，害他惱羞成怒，卻又不由得享受其中。

黑澤勾唇一笑，【嘿嘿，鼓著腮幫子的安達也很可愛喔。】

正當安達想說些什麼去反駁黑澤時，他卻因為黑澤的動作斷了思緖。

同為男人的黑澤，清楚知道要如何讓安達舒服，讓安達根本無暇顧及其他的瑣事。一股電流竄過安達的全身，讓他的整個腦海裡只剩下了黑澤。

「黑澤，我快不行了……」安達紅著臉微喘著說，抓了一下黑澤的手。

【這麼快？】黑澤忍不住偷笑。

「……不、不準說我快！」安達感覺被黑澤羞辱了一番，低著頭更加不敢看向黑澤。

『處男就是沒經驗怎麼了嗎！我也不知道原來讓別人幫忙會這麼舒服的啊……』

黑澤終於笑了出聲，「抱歉哈哈。」

【一想到安達是因為我才這樣，我就興奮得不行了。啊……要是安達也能幫我——不，安達忘了吧，我亂說的。】

因為被黑澤撫弄得太舒服，以至於安達都差點忘了黑澤的那裡也起了反應。

「我、我也幫你吧。」安達低聲細語，「畢竟只有你幫我也不好嘛……」

說完，安達便一把地抓住了黑澤的下體。

【欸？安達我剛才真的不是故意要那樣想的，你不用勉強自己……】

【啊啊啊——安達正在握著我的那裡！光是碰到了就覺得快要射了好嗎？不行不行，我不能這麼遜。】

「才沒有勉強。黑澤你到底為什麼老是覺得我在勉強自己？」安達頓了一下，然後愈說愈小聲，「我、我也喜歡黑澤，也想要跟黑澤親近啊……」

之後，安達便鼓起勇氣，學著黑澤剛才對自己那樣，扒了黑澤的褲子，一手握住了對方的那裡。

『什麼？居然這麼大……』

「啊？」黑澤怔了一下，有如被當頭棒喝一樣，有些難堪地啟齒﹕「因為……我怕被安達討厭啊。雖然之前安達也跟我說了不會討厭我，我也知道我不應該這樣想，但我就是禁不住會這樣想……」

『看來我對黑澤的愛還不夠？不，應該說我要更主動地表達自己的愛才行？我不想再看到黑澤的這一面啊……』

就如安達對自己的不自信一樣，黑澤也一直對段關係感到不自信，很怕稍為輕舉妄動，有什麼風吹草動，便「一子錯滿盤皆落索」，再次失去安達。

「我比黑澤想像中遠遠喜歡你，所以——」安達頂著一張通紅的臉，彎下腰把黑澤的巨根含在嘴巴裡。

「安達？你幹嘛？真的不用……」黑澤被安達突如其來的舉動嚇急了，輕輕地拍了一下安達的肩膀。

【什麼什麼？我都還沒用口幫安達，安達就幫我口交了？】

『啊，要是黑澤也會魔法就好了，這種時候便可以跟他如常交談……』

安達學著以前看過的成人影片，沿著黑澤的那根向上輕舔，有點挑逗地看著黑澤問﹕「……舒服嗎？」

「很舒服，但是——」黑澤的臉也泛上了幾圈紅暈，「安達你都在哪裡學會這些的！」

【啊啊啊，這由下而上的視線也太犯規了吧。】

安達含住黑澤的下體，模模糊糊地說﹕「上網看的。」

接著，安達忍不住把口鬆開，向黑澤訴說﹕「我早就想說了，你是不是對我有什麼誤會？我雖然是處男，但不代表我不看A片，不會幻想這種事好嗎。」

黑澤愣了一下，然後忍不住笑了一聲，捉弄安達﹕「所以安達還學了什麼？幻想是指跟我做這樣的事嗎？」

安達瞥了黑澤一眼，「嘛……就各種。」

黑澤沾沾自喜地笑了笑，「我也要用口幫安達，你先躺下來。」

接著，黑澤便實現了他一直以來的妄想——與安達的69式。

「嗯？」就在安達眨著眼睛之際，下一秒映入眼簾的只剩下黑澤的巨根。

「唔……」安達下意識地把東西含住，然後很快地也感受到自己的下體被一個溫熱的空間包裹著，並以不重不輕的力度吸吮著。

『原來是這麼舒服的嗎？怎麼辦好像快要壞掉了……』

【舒服嗎？】

安達模糊地應了一聲，抱著不能輸給黑澤的心態，也更賣力地取悅黑澤。

【啊——這裡是天國嗎？真是太舒服了……】

黑澤已經分不清，這到底是生理上還是精神上的快感。

『要不是現在嘴巴忙著，還真想叫黑澤閉嘴……』

「唔……嗯……」安達被黑澤又吸又舔的，這前所未有的快感，快要把安達弄得欲仙欲死。

「黑澤，我真的快不行了……」安達微喘著氣，「你趕快鬆開嘴巴。」

【我才不要呢，安達直接射就好。不過我可能也撐不了多久……】

黑澤含著安達的下體，用力吸吮頂端，再輕輕對著它吹氣。這一連串的動作，讓安達禁不住顫了了一下，亦令黑澤知道安達真的要射了，所以黑澤便立刻再次含住了頂端的部份。

「哈……」伴隨著安達的低喘聲，安達忍不住射了出來。

白濁的液體全數射進黑澤的口腔裡，就在安達想把陽具抽出來的時候，黑澤便把它全吞了。

「啊？你為什麼都吞掉了？快點給我吐出來！你瘋了嗎？那、那怎麼可以吞下……多髒啊。」安澤慌張地尋找最近的紙巾，嚇急了。

「一點也不髒，很好喝。」說完，黑澤還不忘舔了一下唇，像是在回味安達的味道一樣。

【安達所有的東西都是我的。】

安達愕然地看向黑澤，登時說不出話來。

「不過安達用手幫我打出來就好了。」黑澤抓住安達的手，放在自己的下體上。

【不然我怕我太興奮會心臟病發入院……而且也捨不得安達那樣做。】

「心臟病發是什麼鬼。」安達忍不住吐嘈了一下後，便開始套弄著黑澤的那一根。

『好像還是有點害羞……下次，下次再用口幫黑澤吧……』

「安達平常也是這樣打出來的嗎？」黑澤一臉游刃有餘地問安達。

「……也算是吧。」安達滿臉通紅地回答，「怎麼……你不喜歡這樣？」

黑澤搖搖頭，「不管安達怎麼弄我都覺得很舒服。」

【以後我下半身的性福就交給安達了喔。】

安達顫了一下，「你、你再胡亂濫用魔法，我就不理你了。」

【我才沒有濫用，都說了是偷聽的安達不對。】

黑澤合上嘴巴，得意地看著安達。

【我喜歡安達，我喜歡安達，我喜歡安達——】

安達聽著聽著不由得赧然一笑，卻是笑而不語。

接著沒多久黑澤也射了，黑澤趕忙抽了張紙巾擦掉安達手上的白液，「安達要不要去洗個手？」

「不用，擦擦就好。」安達不好意思地回答。

『黑澤都毫不猶豫地吞下了我的，卻急著要我去洗手？真是的……』

「那我們睡覺吧，時間也不早了。」黑澤心滿意足地笑著說。

【雖然還想跟安達做更多，但是……】

「啊？」安達瞬間懵了。

『不是，這就完了嗎？這不是只是前戲嗎？』

「那個……我不清楚安達知不知道，男人之間要做的話，下面那方要先做好準備才行，所以今天就到此為止好了？」說完，黑澤摸了摸安達的頭。

「哈？可是我已經……我已經……」安達有點氣急敗壞地說，「我剛才已經準備好了……」

「什麼？」這回換黑澤給愣住了。

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**5\. 解除魔法**

【什麼？什麼？即是安達洗澡的時候，已經想著今晚要跟我做了？等一下，這、這……這訊息量大到我無法消化！而且安達這是願意被我抱的意思？我、我真的沒有聽錯，沒有理解錯吧？啊啊啊——】

安達看著整個當機的黑澤，想到業務第一的黑澤也會有反應不過來的狀況，突然覺得有點好笑。

『這樣的黑澤……好像也有點可愛？』

「你笑什麼？」黑澤察覺到安達在偷笑後，不禁撅嘴問道。

安達默不作聲地笑著搖頭，用水靈靈的眼睛直盯黑澤的雙眼。

黑澤挑眉，重新把安達壓在身下，「嗯？還不說？」

『再不說的話，我就要懲罰安達了。』

被黑澤撫摸著臉的安達聽到這句話後，心臟像是漏了一拍一樣，對黑澤所說的「懲罰」產生了莫名的期待，腦裡禁不住作出各種不能言喻的想像。

「給你三秒鐘，三——二——一。」黑澤吸了口氣，勾唇一笑，「好吧，看來安達是想被我懲罰呢。」

下一秒，黑澤便在安達右頸的痣上咬了一口，用力吸吮至那裡變紅為止。

「啊？你、你幹嘛……」因為這和安達想像的過於截然不同，所以安達不禁慌張起來，「會被人看見的！」

【就是要讓人看見，這樣全世界的所有人都知道安達是我的。】

黑澤舔了舔下唇，用盯著獵物般的眼神看向安達的雙眸。

「哈？」安達情急之下不小心破了音，緊張地歪著頭，試圖看清黑澤在自己身上留下的痕跡。

『黑澤是不是想太多了？除了黑澤以外，根本就沒有人對我有興趣好嗎……該死的，這個角度根本就看不到，萬一是個很深的吻痕就糟糕了，都怪我剛才為什麼故意不回答他……』

察覺到安達的驚恐，黑澤頓時尋回了些許的理智，不自覺地露出有些懊惱的表情。

【啊……我是不是不小心做過頭了？安達看上去真的很害怕的樣子……他是不是討厭我了？】

「都說了沒有討厭你。」安達忍不住反了個白眼，「我都願意被你抱了，我如果討厭你，我就是精神分裂好嗎？」

『這人到底是要我說多少遍，才願意相信「我不會討厭他」這個事實？』

看到一時怔住的黑澤，安達繼續說﹕「如果要留下吻痕的話，那就給我留在別人看不見的地方啊……」

說完，安達便羞怯地別過臉，把臉埋進枕頭裡。

黑澤一把抱住安達，用手指頭戳了一下安達的臉，淺淺一笑，「看著我。」

「我沒有咬很深，所以明天早上應該就會消掉了，不用擔心。」說罷，黑澤又對著那顆痣落下了一個溫柔的吻。

【對不起。】

「沒關係。」安達彆扭地把頭轉回去，將雙手纏上了黑澤的脖子，下意識地把眼神停留在黑澤的薄唇上。

【咦？安達是在向我索吻嗎？】

於是，黑澤沒想太多便直接親下去了。

感受到唇上傳來熟悉的觸感後，安達緩緩閉上眼睛，把黑澤的頸窩鎖得更緊。黑澤用手扣住安達的後腦，如同對待至寶般，溫柔地吸吮安達的雙唇。

兩唇分開的瞬間，兩人不約而同地相視而笑。安達覺得「能從黑澤的眸子裡看到自己的倒影」這件事，實在是太棒了。

「接下來只要放鬆，交給我就好。」

接著，黑澤利落地脫去兩人的衣物，把吻一一落在安達的耳根、脖子、胸口、小腹、大腿內側、小腿、腳踝和腳趾上。

安達因為從未試過被人這樣疼愛，禁不住全身僵直。迷糊中，安達也記不清剛才黑澤說了些什麼。好像是「安達的耳根軟軟的好可愛」，又或者是「安達的大腿內側太色了」之類的，反正就是些存心讓他變得更害羞的話語。

他覺得每個被黑澤吻過的地方，都被電流竄過一樣，熱得發燙，讓他心癢難耐，好想找個宣洩的出口。待安達回過神來後，才發現兩人的下體都再次變得精神起來。

「癢……」安達顫了一下，把腳趾頭縮回去。

「安達的腳趾頭圓圓的好可愛。」黑澤把安達的腳拉回來又吻了一下，露出一副痴漢式的笑容。

『這個人是變態嗎？還是傳說中的腿控？怎麼會連腳趾頭也親，還說那裡很可愛……』

「我知道安達在想什麼喔。」黑澤驀地起來，把頭湊近安達的臉。

「嗯？」

「安達一定是覺得我很變態是吧……」黑澤扁著嘴說，「我都知道的。」

「誒？」安達快速地眨了眨眼，難以置信地看向黑澤。

「即使我沒有魔法，這點事我也是能看得出來的。」黑澤哼了一聲。

【但這都是安達的錯，是安達讓我變成這樣的。】

安達在心裡反了個白眼，『這個人又在胡說八道了……』

黑澤不安份的手摸向安達的屁股，咬著下唇，「可以嗎？」

【啊……好想立刻進去安達的裡面，但我要慢慢才行，要先做好擴張安達才不會那麼痛。】

「嗯，溫柔點……」安達滿臉通紅地輕聲回答。

他已經無法用言語形容，自己現在的姿勢到底有多麼羞人。他被黑澤掰開雙腿，不論是自己的下體，還是自己也不曾認真看過的後庭，都紛紛被黑澤用危險的眼神注視著，讓他感覺自己活像俎上之肉，任由黑澤處置。

「如果痛的話，就告訴我。我們可以隨時停下來，千萬不要勉強自己。」黑澤從床頭櫃把潤滑液和安全套拿出來，一臉認真地對安達說。

安達連忙點頭「嗯」了一聲，緊張的小手無處可放，只好抓緊了黑澤的背。

『果然他都把這些東西準備好了……』

「安達放鬆，不用緊張。」黑澤淺淺一笑，摸了摸安達的臉。

確認眼前的人不再像剛才那麼僵直後，黑澤便把潤滑液倒在自己的手指上，把一根手指伸了進去安達的後穴。

黑澤蹙眉，「會痛嗎？」

【是因為安達準備了的緣故嗎？還是本來就是這樣的？裡面軟軟的，超棒。】

安達害羞得不敢作聲，只搖頭回應。

「那我繼續嘍。」黑澤一邊用手指抽插，一邊用另一隻手輕輕套弄著安達的下體，試圖讓他分心。

「嗯……」兩隻手指的插入，讓安達感覺有點奇怪，說不上是舒服，但一想到裡面是黑澤的手指後，又讓他不禁有點興奮。

黑澤再加了一根手指，擔心地問﹕「還好嗎？」

【啊，我快忍不住了，好想快點抱安達！】

「……應該還可以。」安達其實已經覺得後面有點脹痛，但又覺得都事到如今了，還是一鼓作氣地把魔法解除，從處男畢業吧。

黑澤拔掉手指，把安全套套上自己的下體，抵在後穴的入口處。

「真的……可以嗎？」黑澤吞了吞口水，突然覺得眼前的這一刻不太真實。

【真的沒有魔法也不要緊嗎？】

「嗯，有黑澤在我身邊的話，沒有魔法也沒關係。」安達用堅定的眼神，重複在屋頂上說過的話，

黑澤抓住安達的手，放在自己的臉上，「以後安達聽不到也沒關係，我都會直接跟安達說。」

【那麼，既然這可能是最後一次，就讓我再說一遍吧。】

黑澤真摰地看著安達，將他所有對安達的愛濃縮成三個字。

【我愛你。】

安達忽然有點想哭的衝動，但還是笑著回應了黑澤。

「我愛你。」

不是「我『也』愛你」，而是最原始的「我愛你」。安達想清楚地向對方傳達，他之所以愛黑澤，不是因為黑澤先愛他，而是他單純地愛上這個人而已。他不是在這樣的氛圍下「被逼」作出相同的回應，而是他也想主動向黑澤傳遞他的愛意。

然後，在這神聖的一刻，黑澤與安達十指緊扣，把自己的下體頂進去了。

「唔……」安達緊皺眉頭，抓緊黑澤的手。

『果然還是比想像中痛啊……』

「是不是很痛？要不我先拔出去？」看到有些臉容扭曲的安達，黑澤心痛得不得了。

怎料，安達卻用腳夾緊了黑澤，微喘著說﹕「沒事……只是你先不要動，我想再繼續下去。」

都來到這一步了，難道現在才要放棄嗎？況且，方才黑澤進去的瞬間，安達有種說不出的幸福感，是因為兩人終於身心合二為一嗎？

「嗯嗯，總之千萬不要勉強。」黑澤雙眉緊鎖，「要不，你覺得痛的話，就抓我的背，或者是咬我也行，反正都發泄在我身上吧。」

【好開心，安達剛才居然用腳挽留我了，跟安達融為一體的感覺真的好棒，裡面又軟又暖——】

「啊？」安達懵了，他怎麼還聽得見黑澤的心聲？難道光是被進入，不代表破處了嗎？還是說，要一覺醒來魔法才會解除？

「嗯？」黑澤不解。

【難不成……安達都聽見了？】黑澤小心翼翼地觀察安達的反應。

「嗯，都聽見了。」安達不好意思地回答，「看來魔法可能要明天早上醒來才解除。」

「這樣啊……」黑澤若有所思地應了一句。

【那意味著我還能繼續調戲安達？太棒了吧。】

安達瞪了黑澤一眼，心想這魔法也太坑人了吧，還我剛才的浪漫。

這段簡短的對話，讓安達暫時忘卻了異物插入的痛感，開始適應起來。

「現在有沒有好一點？」黑澤蹙眉。

【好想快點動，可是又不能傷了安達……】

安達這才發現黑澤的額角原來一直冒汗，不禁想到了一件事。

『看來他為了不弄痛我，真的忍得很辛苦？』

「現在好像比剛才好點了，你可以動動看。」安達緊抱著黑澤，小聲補了一句﹕「但記得溫柔一點。」

話音剛落，黑澤便扶著安達的腰，慢慢抽插起來。

【啊，安達夾得我好緊，好舒服——】

安達聽到黑澤這令人臉紅心跳的心聲，不禁顫了一下，收緊了後庭。

【害羞的安達好可愛。把我夾得這麼緊，是想要更多嗎？】

「……唔。」安達來不及說不，便已被兩片溫熱的唇堵住。

黑澤的親吻猶如暴風雨般讓安達措手不及，他的舌頭霸道地撬開了安達的牙齒，舔舐安達的唇舌的同時，又漸漸加快了抽插的速度。

安達頓覺臉上一陣燥熱，心不可抑止地狂跳起來，腦中卻一片空白。他本能地纏上黑澤的脖子，只想抱緊黑澤，加深這一個吻。

「……唔！」驀地，安達驚呼了一聲。

黑澤鬆開安達的唇，邪魅一笑，又用力頂了頂剛才的那一處，「嗯？是這裡嗎？」

【終於找到安達的敏感點了！】

「哈嗯……」安達被自己的嬌喘聲嚇了一跳，下意識地夾緊雙腿，羞恥地嚷著﹕「不、不要……那裡好奇怪……」

「不是『不要』，而是很舒服吧？」看著口是心非的安達，黑澤再次使壞地頂了一下，還撫上了安達的下體，技巧純熟地套弄著。

【安達的臉真的是太色了，我要忍住才行。】

「哈——啊啊！」安達喘著大氣，「這、這樣……一起來會壞掉……唔……」

「安達覺得舒服嗎？」壞心眼的黑澤再次問道。

「嗯哈……舒、舒服……」安達滿臉通紅，用近乎聽不見的細微音量回答。

「什麼？我聽不見，再說一遍。」黑澤一臉滿足地勾唇一笑，加快抽插的速度。

【我也覺得很舒服喔，好想就這樣永遠待在安達裡面不出來。】

安達向黑澤投向哀怨的小眼神，「你又睜著眼睛說瞎話，你明明聽見了——啊！唔唔……」

黑澤一笑置之，低頭在安達的額上落下溫柔的一吻。

【好吧，我不欺負你了。】

安達抓緊黑澤的肩膀，「黑、黑澤，我快不行了……」

「嗯……我也快了。」黑澤咬著下唇，一臉難耐地說。

【再這樣被色氣滿滿的安達盯著的話，真的會受不了啊——】

「嗯啊，啊……嗯哈……唔……」安達被頂得嬌喘綿綿，不可思議的快感往全身擴散，讓他根本無暇去思考任何事。

【安達怎麼可以叫得這麼色，是故意的吧？嗯？】

「……不、嗯哈……不是……」安達害羞地否認，「因、因為……太、太舒服了……嗯……」

這句話就像興奮劑一樣，登時讓黑澤更賣力地進行活塞運動。

【終於承認了哈哈，好高興，安達真的超可愛。】

「安達……我喜歡你，好喜歡，好喜歡。」黑澤的呼吸聲也開始變得凌亂起來。

「嗯，我也喜歡黑澤，很、很喜歡黑澤。」安達抱緊了黑澤，對著黑澤的雙眼說道。

今天安達一次又一次地向他告白，對他而言無疑是一種救贖，也是他今年最好的聖誕禮物。這句話像是觸碰到黑澤深處的靈魂，讓黑澤突然有點想哭。他對於安達也能夠喜歡上他，除了感謝還是感謝。

【謝謝安達。】

「唔……啊啊！哈……」

終於，兩人在某一瞬間一起釋放了。

【這樣安達便徹底地屬於我了。】

黑澤微喘著氣，把下體從安達的體內拔出，含情脈脈地看著安達，囅然一笑。

「安達還好嗎？可以起來嗎？」黑澤把套子丟掉，「最好還是要把裡面清洗一下才行。」

安達的腦袋一直空白一片，這才反應過來已經完事，害臊得把頭埋進枕頭裡，「……給我一點時間。」

『啊……我居然真的跟黑澤做了！他怎麼可以看上去毫不害羞的樣子？做愛真的好害羞，但又好舒服……第一次看到黑澤的那些表情，好像有點可愛……』

「看都看過，做都做過，事到如今安達還害羞什麼？」黑澤忍不住去逗了安達一下，輕輕地戳著安達軟軟的臉蛋。

【這樣的安達有點像倉鼠……】

「哈？」安達像是被冒犯了一樣，頓時把頭轉回去狠狠地瞪了黑澤一眼。

黑澤一把抱住安達，「嘿嘿」地笑了聲，「我這不是誇你可愛嗎？」

【安達是世界第一可愛。】

『真是的，他到底知不知道一個男生被人誇可愛不會高興嗎？雖然被黑澤說的話，好、好像還是會有點開心啦……』

安達悶悶不樂地捏了黑澤一下，以表示自己的不滿。

黑澤頓時笑得合不攏嘴，被人捏還能喜眉笑眼的，大概也只有身為安達的專屬痴漢的他吧。

「我抱你過去吧。」說完，黑澤便直接一個公主抱把安達抱起來了。

「喂，放我下來，我自己能走。」安達扭捏地捶打黑澤的胸口。

上次生病就先暫且不提，但這次的公主抱是在安達有意識的情況下進行，讓安達害羞得不得了。

黑澤笑得眼都瞇起來了，「不要打了，快抓緊我，不然要掉下去了。」

沒點骨氣的安達頓時變得安份，老實地抱緊了黑澤的頸窩。

見狀，黑澤忍不住「噗」地笑了一聲，「真乖。」

到達浴室後，對於黑澤說要幫他清理時，安達本來是萬分不願意的，但是當他看到黑澤用可憐兮兮的模樣向他撒嬌時，他的心就瞬間軟了，明知道這都是王牌業務的一流演技，也敵不過對方的攻勢，只好屈服。

【看來安達真的拿我的撒嬌沒轍呢，以後要多向安達撒嬌才行哈哈。】

兩人再次回到床上，已是深夜一時多的事。

因為剛才安達不小心把睡衣踢下床，在黑澤的眼中那睡衣已被弄髒，於是黑澤便拿了一件跟他同款的白T給安達穿。

安達接過白T的心情時有點複雜，他還記得第一次去黑澤家過夜時，他曾看過黑澤曾妄想自己穿這件白T……

安達不情願地穿上，「你到底想我穿這件白T多久了？」

「啊？」黑澤一開始反應不過來，後來想了想才明白到，可能安達以前在他不知情的情況下偷窺了自己的妄想，登時變得有點不好意思起來，「沒有很久，就、就七年左右吧？」

說完，黑澤自己也忍不住笑了笑。

安達的眼睛睜得大大的，『這傢伙七年來到底還妄想了什麼？』

「你別這樣看我嘛，讓我怪害羞的。」黑澤抓了抓自己的後腦杓。

「你還知道害羞喔。」安達禁不住嗆了他一句。

「不要再說了。」黑澤尷尬一笑，用手指點住安達的唇，「我們去睡吧。」

接著，黑澤便關上了床邊的燈，整個房間瞬間漆黑一片。

黑澤在床上一把摟住安達，在安達的唇上親了一下，「安達晚安。」

「黑澤也晚安。」安達第一次被人抱著睡，只覺得自己的心臟怦通怦通地跳個不停。

【終於可以跟安達一起睡了，好開心！早上一醒來就可以欣賞安達天使般的睡顏——】

安達臉上一熱，卻因為被黑澤緊緊抱住，不能別過身去。他只看到黑澤以非常近的距離笑盈盈地看著他。

『剛才沒專心看，原來黑澤的睫毛是這麼長的啊……』

「在想什麼呢？」黑澤用鼻子磨向安達的鼻子。

「……沒什麼。」安達心虛地回答。

「那肯定就是在想我嘍。」黑澤咧嘴一笑，解讀能力一百分。

害羞的安達也不否認，只是把頭埋進了黑澤的胸膛，「……晚安。」

雖然安達很懷疑自己今晚能否睡著，但是就算睡不著，被黑澤這樣抱著一整晚，好像……也不壞？

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

第二天的清晨，一絲絲陽光從窗簾的縫隙溜進房間裡。

像是感受到陽光的溫暖，安達緩緩睜開慵懶的眼睛，睡眼惺忪地眨了幾下眼，轉過身看向睡在自己旁邊的黑澤。

『一早醒來就看到黑澤的感覺真不錯——黑澤怎麼可以連睡顏也這麼好看？』

「唔……」黑澤被安達吵醒，先是低吟了一聲，再抱緊了安達，用低沉性感的嗓音說﹕「聖誕快樂。」

聽此，安達忍悛不禁，背過黑澤張著嘴笑了幾聲。

「……你笑什麼？」黑澤繼續用他富有磁性的起床音問。

「就……因為……」啞然失笑的安達禁不住把頭轉回去。

「怎樣？」黑澤一臉拿安達沒轍地問道。

「因為一般會說早安吧。」安達強忍著笑答道。

黑澤把頭湊近安達，被子下的腳也纏上了安達的腰，笑著說﹕「早安。」

「對不起，快住手！」被突襲的安達一大早上有點受不了，從黑澤的懷裡掙扎了一番，卻徒勞無功。

黑澤繼續去逗安達，「才不要！」

「啊！對了！」安達突然想起了什麼，停下了動作，驚訝地喊道﹕「魔法好像沒有了！我聽不見黑澤在想什麼。」

是的，安達昨晚在黑澤的幫助下，終於從魔法師畢業了。

「那……你猜猜我現在在想什麼？」黑澤撫上安達的臉，笑盈盈地問道。

安達吞了吞口水，強忍著羞恥地猜測﹕「想著……我很可愛？或者是很喜歡我？」

「沒錯，你怎麼知道的？」黑澤滿足地笑了笑，一手抱緊安達，在安達的額頭上輕輕地親了一下，「安達好厲害呢。」

『誰叫黑澤的小心思那麼好懂，全都寫在臉上……』

就在安達想別過身時，發現有什麼頂上了自己的屁股。

「你！」安達秒懂硬物的原形，臉紅耳赤地瞪著黑澤。

「都是安達太可愛的錯。」黑澤又頂了安達一下，耍賴地說。

「唔……」

最終，安達被逼屈服於黑澤的淫威下，兩人又在床上做了一遍。

然後在很久很久之後，當安達看到柘植傳來的訊息時，他才驚覺自己把柘植借他的腳踏車落在安東大樓了。

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ **完** ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> 初次投稿，希望大家看得開心~  
> 感謝2020年能讓我遇到這麼溫暖的チェリまほ


End file.
